


Three Little Doggies

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dogs, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Pets, Poetry, e.e. cummings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: This poem was based off of E.E. Cumming’s “anyone live in a pretty how town”, focusing on his rhyme scheme and line structure. It is in no way a completely original piece, simply a tribute to the man’s fantastic grasp of the english language. I did not however, adopt his style of not capitalizing certain things or his beautiful way of breaking up words to visually and mentally stimulate.A poor copy you could say.In memory of Shala, Pearl, and Jewel. You run freely now, now longer constrained by fences.





	Three Little Doggies

Three little doggies jump a happy flip trick

(Without a one collar jingling a nick) 

Whirl, Leap, Bark, Laugh

They dug their shouldn’ts, they rolled their shoulds

 

Ladies and Gents ( a large neighbor ball)

Cared for three doggies not at all

They yelled their mustn’ts, they pointed their zones

Cats, Mailmen, Children, Bones

 

The kiddies played (but no doggie knew

As down they chased and up they grew

Howl, Yip, Dance, Pounce)

That catchers were coming close by close.

 

Tail by nose and tag by feet

They ran their joy, they wept their grief

Tree by sign and legs by car

Three doggie spirits easy to harm

 

Owners buried their furry ones

Sold their memory, drove their woes

(Sleep, Dream, Wake, and Weep) the

Doggies growled nevers, the cats sang glee

 

Bathe, Sniff, Prowl, Sigh

( And only the kiddies can begin to explain

How doggies are set to rarely forget

With up so flying many balls down)

 

One day they were gone and died I guess

(and no one remembered a bark to laugh)

Busy Ladies and busy Gents

Little by little and bit by bit

 

And more by more and noon by noon

They leaned on the fence and stared to the soon

And noone recalled that earth they stood

Of three doggies calling and watching the moon

 

Owners and children (both large and small)

Sing, Work, Yell, Leave

Learning their musts and going their path

Whirl, Leap, Bark, Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was based off of E.E. Cumming’s “anyone live in a pretty how town”, focusing on his rhyme scheme and line structure. It is in no way a completely original piece, simply a tribute to the man’s fantastic grasp of the english language. I did not however, adopt his style of not capitalizing certain things or his beautiful way of breaking up words to visually and mentally stimulate.
> 
> A poor copy you could say.
> 
> In memory of Shala, Pearl, and Jewel. You run freely now, now longer constrained by fences.


End file.
